1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bare chip mounting is preferable for high density mounting in semiconductor devices. However, quality control and handling of bare chips are difficult. For this reason, a semiconductor device to which the chip size/scale package (CSP) technology is applied has been developed. Particularly, in recent years, the wafer level CSP has received attention. In the wafer level CSP, wirings are formed on a first resin layer, the entire wafer is packaged, and then the wafer is cut into separated packages. In the CSP, the external connection terminals (for example, solder balls) and wirings can be formed on only restricted areas.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to provide increased areas for forming the external connection terminals or the wirings.